


Adoration

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: "god i adore you."
Kyouko Kirigiri is an angel.





	

Just the sight of Kirigiri was enough to make him light up. Everything about her was  _perfect_ , in the strangest way. Naegi couldn’t quite place his finger on why he loved her so much.

She could always make him smile, even in his darkest moments. She’d saved him time and time again, and truthfully, Naegi didn’t know what he’d do without her.

Kirigiri may have been quiet, but that made him appreciate her words all the more. Too many times, they stayed up all night together, not even sharing a word. Just being in her presence was enough for him.

She slowly became more open, as the years went on. Perhaps regaining all her old memories helped her, or maybe it was simply her decision to become closer with the others.

Even if she hadn’t changed, Naegi thought that he’d still always love her. She was an angel.

And maybe, one day he’d be the lucky mortal chosen to stay by her side.


End file.
